What Happens in Canterlot (English)
by NovaHaste
Summary: Rarity received a letter from Fancy Pants inviting her to Canterlot. She accepted the invitation and with her friend Rainbow Dash, they have the best days of their lives. (okay I'm not good at sums) this is a SOARINxDASH and FANCYPANTSxRARITY fic! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was just 10 am when there a scream of excitement came from Rarity's room.

"What happened sister?" Sweetie Bell came running.

"Sweetie Bell! You will not believe this!"

"What happened Rarity?"

"I received a letter from the most handsome stallion in all Equestria!"

"You are talking about...!" Rarity interrupted her

"YES, YES, HIM!"

"No way! Prince Blueblood?!" Said the little unicorn

"WHAT!? Sweetie Bell obviously NO! That bad-mannered is not worthy of writing a single letter to me".

"Well, I thought it was him, since according to the new 'Cosmoponytan' magazine he is the most handsome stallion of all Equestria".

"Sweetie Bell I told you to do not believe everything that magazines say".

"Yes I know Rarity, well then ... Who sent you the letter?!"

"Fancy Pants!" and after saying that name, it was heard a slight 'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' by the unicorn.

"Is the stallion from Canterlot!?"

"Yes!"

"The one who invited you to many high society events?!"

"Yes!"

"The one who danced with you in the Great Royal Wedding!?"

"Yes!"

"The one you told me he had a girlfriend!?"

"Emm ... yes ..." Rarity answered a little discouraged remembering that small detail.

"Well Rarity! What does the letter say?" her younger sister asked.

Rarity smiled and with her magic, she levitated the letter in front of her and began to read out aloud:

_"My dear Rarity:_

_It is a pleasure to greet you through this letter. I very much regret the time that has passed since the last time we met. That's why I send you this letter. It would be a wonderful pleasure you to accept this invitation to the Wonderbolts exclusive event that will take place next week in Canterlot. After the show, we will see the private party with team members and of course the most important people in Canterlot. If you want, you can invite your friend, if I remember most was called Rainbow Dash. I hope that you accept this invitation, as this event is one of the most anticipated of the year and I would like to spend it with you._

_Fancy Pants "_

"Rarity that's incredible!" Sweetie Bell shouted with excitement

"I know" she said "Sweetie Bell, I have to go and find Rainbow Dash to tell about it"

"Okay sister, see you later".

Saying this, Rarity left home and went to look for her friend with rainbow mane, to ask her about that event. Rarity was sure that this news will absolutely make Rainbow Dash go crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys this is the second chapter of my fic hope you like it! ;)

Just clarifying the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, just this story belongs to me ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"IT CAN NOT BE TRUE" the rainbow maned pegasus screamed with excitement "how exciting!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!" Still screaming without believing what her best friend had told him just now.

"I know Rainbow Dash, Isn't it amazing?" Asked the white unicorn.

"Rarity is more than amazing! It's awesome! It is simply the best thing in the world!"

The two friends screamed at the same time because of all the emotion. Rainbow Dash who was flying madly through the sky, landed in front of Rarity said:

"Rarity, I just can't believe it. It's not just a show of Wonderbolts, is the EXCLUSIVE WONDERBOLTS SHOW IN CANTERLOT, I mean, that is IN-CRE-DI-BLE! That's not a simple show, in there they execute their most amazing tricks!"

"I did not know about that" the unicorn said

"Rarity, this is the most wanted show for the fans" RD made a pause "I'm not sure how much it costs an entry for that show, but I know it is ultra expensive! How did Fancy Pants got tickets for that? Okay I understand that he wanted to invite you, but Me?! WOW! Seriously I LOVE HIM!"

"Rainbow Dash, control yourself dear"

"Don't worry, I will not take him away from you, you know he's not my type". The two ponies laughed a little.

"I know Rainbow" the unicorn smiled "I can not understand how he got the tickets. But what impresses me most is that he got tickets for the after party".

"Don't mention it! That excites me even more!" the pegasus replied.

"I can not wait for the party, all the important ponies of Canterlot will be there!"

"I will be able to impress the Wonderbolts!"

"Yes! Rainbow Dash this is incredible. Do you know? we have no time to lose, I have to start working in the most beautiful dresses for us" Rarity paused for a moment "You have to impress the Wonderbolts, and I have to impress the high society".  
"Hahahaha and Fancy Pants" RD responded

"As well as you. You know that handsome pegasus who was with you at the Royal Wedding".

"Am... well, he is part of the Wonderbolts, so I have to impress him too because of that".

"Rainbow Dash I'm not stupid, you know he calls your attention".

"Uh, well just a little bit, you know what, I have to go and practice my new stunts to impress the Wonderbolts"

"Yes, and I have to go and start our dresses" Rarity said excited

"Rarity, please remember that I do not like many ribbons as you, or that the dress is so fluffy, and has lots of lace or ..." Rarity interrupted

"Yes, I know Rainbow, I have already know how you like the dresses, so do not worry" the unicorn smiled

The two ponies leave to start their respective work. Rarity went to her boutique and began designing dresses for the night of the show. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, flew to her house in Cloudsdale and started screaming like crazy because of all the excitement she felt, after that, she ate something and went to practice various flight maneuvers.

The days kept passing, both ponies were more than excited because of the invitation Fancy Pants did. Each passing day, the Rarity progressed in the dresses, and she started making a list of all the things she was going to bring to Canterlot, also, she worked on some orders that her customers asked.

Meanwhile, each passing day, Rainbow Dash crossed it out on her calendar making her more excited as the date was approaching. With each passing day, she did her morning duties of cleaning the sky with great enthusiasm, which surprised many ponies who work with her.

Few more days passed and Rarity received another letter from Fancy Pants. In that letter, he thanked Rarity for accepting the invitation, and expressed how eager he was to see her again. And so the unicorn responded again in the same way.

Just one day left for traveling to Canterlot, Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash met as usual to carry out its weekly picnic.

"Rarity, Rainbow" Twilight said "yesterday, Princess Celestia answered the letter I sent her" Twilight continue "She confirmed that they can stay in the castle while you girls are in Canterlot".

"Great" RD said

"Yes, but I think you will have to be sharing a room, because I have understood that this week the princesses convened several meetings with some ponies of all Equestria".

"Okay, that's not a problem dear" Rarity said.

"Perfect!" Twilight answered

"WOW! I can't believe tomorrow you will be in Canterlot! I Love Canterlot! Canterlot is the best! They always throw the best parties!" Pinkie said

"Rarity, Rainbow, I hope you guys have a good time in there" Fluttershy said

"Yes, we all hope so" AJ added

"Awww, thank you very much" said Rarity

"Yes, thanks girls" RD said

"Rarity! Dashie!" Pinkie Pie shouted "I hope you bring me some souvenirs! I love souvenirs!"

"Hahah I'll try Pinkie" RD responded

And so, meeting continued, until it was a little late. Each of the mane6 went to their respective homes. Rarity and Rainbow Dash went to their houses to finish packing what they lacked, because in a few hours they would be on the train to go on their way to Canterlot.

-.-.-.-.-.

Okay I hope you enjoy reading it and well have a nice day ;)

In the next chapter... I promise that the more interesting will come up! ;D

-Nova


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everypony! I hope you like this chapter... I had to cut it off into half, cuz I did like 10 pages! So tomorrow I will upload next chapter! :D Hope you like it!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two friends arrived to Canterlot at the middle of the day. In the train station, some Royal Guards were waiting for RD and Rarity in order to welcome them. They all headed to the Castle, were Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

"Rarity, Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad you girls are here," the Princess said.

"Oh, thank you Princess," Rarity said "Thank you for letting us stay in here for a few day," The two ponies were supposed to stay on Canterlot for at least 4 days. Princess Celestia knew about that. It wasn't a problem for her, instead, she was really pleased to have Twilight's friends in her palace.

"It is not a problem," the princess said "now girls, go ahead to your room," she said "Oh did Twilight said that you are going to share a room?" the princess asked.

"Yes," both ponies answered.

"Perfect, I'm sorry girls you have to share a room, but this week my sister and I have some meetings with some mayors of Equestria; and they all are staying in here as well as you," the alicorn said.

"Nah, it's fine Princess," RD said.

"Okay my ponies I have to go, see you around here," Princess Celestia smiled, and after that she leave.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity walked to their room. The room was really big, it had a little lounge in the center, at the left of the room there was a big closet with a mirror. Next to it, the bathroom was located. Then back on, there was a stained glass door which lead to a small balcony. and at the right side of the room, there were two beds, a T.V. and a little desk.

The two mares started unpacking all their stuff. Rarity, took more time than RD unpacking because of all her 'necessary stuff' she needed before sleeping.

"OHMYGOSH!" RD shouted "I can't believe we are here!"

"Me neither" the unicorn answered.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Darling, I know it will be simply amazing," Rarity said meanwhile she was still unpacking her last belongings. "Darling what are you doing?" the unicorn said when she noticed her friend was just about to bed down.

"You know I'm tired," RD said without concern.

"Rainbow Dash we are going to have lunch with Fancy Pants today," Rarity said excited.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" the pegasus said

"Of course not, I'm seriously talking. He invited us to have lunch with him," the unicorn responded. She was really anxious to see Fancy Pants that day, but her friend didn't seem to like the idea that much as her.

"Hmm okay, I might not be that bad, of course if he pays the bill!" the cyan pony added.

"Rainbow!" the unicorn answered impatient.

"Hahahahhahahahahah I'm sorry I didn't meant that," the pegasus continued laughing "Okay, okay let's go and find that Fancy Pants, I'm getting hungry"

Rarity looked at her thinking and then she added "Wait a second, we have to doll ourselves before going out!" the white pony said.

"Excuse me?!" Rainbow Dash yelled

Rarity laugh a little "yes, you know darling we have to get ready for lunch," and saying that she went to the bathroom and started dolling herself.

"No way I'm doing that for lunch," the pegasus said.

"Oh yes you are," Rarity answered.

After a little discussion, the two ponies were ready for lunch. Rarity looked really fancy, she was wearing a short pink dress with little pearls in it, in her head she wore a pretty pink hat with some details of lace. Rainbow Dash was forced to wear a white dress Rarity packed specially for her, because she knew RD will not pack another dress than the party dress for the show.

"I can't believe you made me use this thing" RD said a little annoyed when looking herself at the mirror. She just can't believe she had to wear a dress just t for having lunch.

"Darling we are in Canterlot," Rarity said "we have to look elegant in order to caught the attention of most of the ponies in here"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" the rainbow mane pony said without paying attention to her friend.

"Okay, dear, we have to go and meet Fancy Pants at the reception" Rarity said while she was just about to leave the room. RD followed her downstair directly to the reception, where according to the white unicorn, they will meet Fancy Pants.

In the Castle's reception, the two ponies were standing in there waiting for the male unicorn. Some minutes later, two Royal Guards came in announcing the presence of two male unicorns "Lady Rarity, Lady Dash, these two gentlemen were asking for you" the Royal Guards said.

"Oh, thank you dear." Rarity responded to the guards, who later on leave the reception.

"Lady Dash?!" Rainbow Dash whispered

"Just smile darling," Rarity whispered too, just allowing RD to hear her. Rainbow Dash made a grimace.

"Miss Rarity," a male voice was heard from the hall.

"Fancy Pants!" the unicorn screamed.

"Rarity is a pleasure to have you in here" The male unicorn said as he gently kissed Rarity's right hoof.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine to see you again," Rarity said with an enchanted voice "Fancy Pants, do you remember my friend Rainbow Dash?" the unicorn continued as she looked at her friend.

"Yes of course" Fancy Pants looked at the rainbow mane pony and kissed her hoof just as he did with Rarity "Miss Rainbow Dash it's a pleasure to have you in here too" the pegasus was shocked for the act, she blushed a little bit. "Ladies," Fancy Pants continued "Let me introduce you Fancy Brand, my cousin.

Both mares looked at him. He was so alike to Fancy Pants. He had white coat, a brown mane, which was was a little bit curly, just as his cousin. His eyes were blue just as Fancy Pants too. He was wearing a suit with a blue bow.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Fancy Brand" the white mare said.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Rarity" the stallion answered. And then he looked at the other mare and said "Miss Rainbow Dash, it is a wonderful contentment to meet you," saying this, he kissed Rainbow Dash's hoof making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks, nice to meet you" the pegasus said. At that moment she knew what was going on. "Oh thanks Fancy Pants! for introducing him to me" Dash said strained. She looked at Rarity and whisper "Oh thanks Fancy Pants you got me a date! Don't ya!?"

Rarity giggled, and whispered to her friend "Heheh just smile dear, I'm pretty sure he didn't do it on purpose"

"Ladies," Fancy Pants said "we were planning to go and have dinner, do you want to come with us?" The two ponies accepted the invitation of the male unicorn. The all went out of the castle and headed to the restaurant Fancy Pants reserved some days ago.

At the restaurant, they were all hungry; specially Rainbow Dash who didn't have breakfast this morning. Meanwhile their food was ready, Rarity and Fancy Pants started talking.

"Tell me Rarity, how was the trip?" the blue mane colt said.

"It was quite exhausting, but it was fine" she answered.

"Wonderful. it's nice to hear that" the stallion said.

"Tell me Fancy Pants, how is everything going on here?" the white pony continued.

"Well my dear, I have been working really hard these last weeks in the family business"

"Oh my dear Celestia, that must be really exhausting" Rarity said.

"Yes, it is" the male unicorn answered.

Rarity, then looked at the unicorn's cousin and asked "Tell me Fancy Brand"

"Yes Miss Rarity?" the brown mane colt said.

"Where do you work in?"

"I run my own business just like my cousin, I sell furniture, the best you will see in your life"

"That is simply amazing my dear" Rarity said, and after that she nudged Rainbow Dash who wasn't paying attention of what they were talking.

"Oh yes, that's awesome" the cyan pony said.

Fancy Brand looked curiously at the mare, he started looking at her colourful mane, her cyan coat, and her expressions, but what really took his attention was her eyes, those magenta eyes were amazed him. "Miss Rainbow Dash,would it bother you to tell me something about yourself?" the colt said.

"Please, for Celestia's sake, don't call me Miss Rainbow Dash, just call me Rainbow, or Dash or Rainbow Dash; but Miss Rainbow Dash never!" The mare said exhausted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss..." Fancy Brand stopped "Excuse me, Rainbow Dash" he continued. "would it bother you to tell me something about yourself?" the unicorn said once again.

"Well, I like flying, I work in Ponyville cleaning the skies" She answered.

"That is wonderful, just like you" The brown mane unicorn said.

"Yeah, thanks" Rainbow answered. After that, the food was ready, so the four ponies started eating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Just clarifying the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, just this story belongs to me ;) And of course, Fancy Brand does belong to me I will see if I upload an image in my DA account! -

As I said, wait for next chapter tomorrow! and take care!

-Nova


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said, here it is...chapter 4 ;D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After having lunch, the four ponies went to Canterlot's main street, where Rarity was getting crazy by looking at all the fancy stores in there. She was so excited, so she looked at Rainbow Dash, who was walking behind her with Fancy Brand; and she said "Rainbow Dash! Fancy Pants and I are going to see some stores in front of the street, wait us here with Fancy Brand, we are going to be here in a second!"

Rainbow Dash was shocked, she didn't want to stay alone with Fancy Brand, but when she looked at Rarity, the unicorn seemed to be happy with Fancy Pants, alone. "Thanks for the advice," the pegasus said. _"Gosh now I have to stay alone with him"_ Rainbow Dash thought.

Fancy Pants and Rarity went to the stores, and Rainbow Dash saw a little bench, so she decide to sit in there with the brown mane unicorn.

"Tell me Rainbow Dash, what are your hobbies?" The unicorn seemed to be really interested in the pegasus.

"Hmm... let's see, I love sleeping" she said.

Fancy Brand laugh with elegance, "You are so funny my dear" he said.

"Amm... Thank you, I think so" RD said "And what are your hobbies?" she added.

"Well my dear, I love spending time in my yacht" the unicorn said a little cocky.

"Do you have a yacht?" she answered.

"Of course I do" he said.

"That's great" Rainbow answered, trying to hide her astonished she was.

"Yes, it is darling" The unicorn added. After that, there was a little period of silence between them. Rainbow Dash felt that the situation was getting awkward, so she tried to say something.

"How big is it?" The pegasus asked.

"What?!" Fancy Brand was shocked, but at the same time, he seemed to like the question the pegasus said.

Rainbow Dash looked at the unicorn, and she noticed what he was thinking about _"Oh my dear Celestia"_ she thought. So she answered "The yacht" a little annoyed.

"Oh, of course" the male unicorn said while blushing. "Well the yacht is quite big enough for throwing a small party"

"That sounds great" she said.

"Yes, maybe one day you can come with me, and you know, we can have a great time together" the colt said emphasizing 'great time'.

Rainbow Dash was conscious that the situation was getting really awkward. She felt nervous for a moment, so she tried to answer something quickly. "Yes we can throw a party in there"

Fancy Brand laughed for a moment, and so he said "Oh yes my dear".

Rainbow Dash looked at all possible directions avoiding eye contact with the unicorn. she saw Rarity and Fancy Pants approaching. "Oh look Rarity and Fancy Pants are coming right now!" she screamed. the pegasus stood up from the bench she went with her friend. "Rarity, you took a lot of time!"

"Of course not, we were just window shopping" she said.

"Okay, can we go to the castle right now? Its getting late and we have to rest for tomorrow! We are tired for the trip you know." RD said, she looked quite angry, but her friend didn't notice.

"Rainbow Dash, just be a little patient, we will be here for few days, so we have to take advantage of all the time we can". Rarity answered.

RD relaxed for a moment, and accept to stay there for a few more minutes. Rarity was happy for that. All of them continued walking in the street, when the female unicorn looked at a building and said "Fancy Pants look in there! There is an art exhibition! Please lets go!

"What!?" RD screamed.

"Oh yes, that's wonderful, let get in!" Fancy Brand said. Fancy Pants accept as well because he enjoy admiring paintings and sculptures.

"Okay lets go to the art museum" Rainbow Dash said tired, she was losing her patience.

When they entered the museum, Rarity and Fancy Pants went together to the sculpture section. They did so fast, that Rainbow Dash and Fancy Brand didn't see them. _"Great_" RD though, she didn't want to stay alone with that stallion again. She has no other option but walk through the exhibitions with Fancy Brand by her side.

In the sculptures section, Rarity was really happy with Fancy Pants by her side. They were looking at the most beautiful sculptures in the entire Equestria. Fancy Pants felt so comfortable walking by her side. They stopped walking for a moment, when they entered to the painting section.

"Oh my dear Rarity," Fancy Pants said "I missed you so much" he said.

"I missed you too." She said. "I just can not believe you invited me." she added.

"Well my lady, I wanted to spend some time with you, as we didn't have enough time at Princess Cadance's wedding" the unicorn said.

"Yes, you are right" Rarity answered. She remembered that at the Royal Wedding, she was talking with Applejack and Twilight, when suddenly Fancy Pants came and invited her to dance. She accept and the dance together, but when the song ended, he had to go because there was somepony waiting for him, Fleur de Lis.

"Sorry," Fancy Pants said. Rarity looked at him confused. "For that night, I think you were expecting having more time with me, as I expected too; but, at that time..." Fancy Pants wasn't able to finish his sentence because somepony interrupted him.

"Rarity! Thanks my dear Celestia we found you!" Rainbow Dash ran when she find her friend. "You know what?! I feel dizzy, please, lets go now to the castle and have some rest!" She said.

Rarity was shocked, she was just about to 'kill' Rainbow Dash for interrupting Fancy Pants. Now, she was sure he will not talk about that in front of the other ponies. "But" Rarity said, wanted to stay more time, but she looked at her friend, and noticed the pegasus wasn't lying, she looked tired.

"Rarity, I think its time to go" RD said.

"Okay, yes you are right. We need to go right now" the female unicorn said.

Rainbow Dash felt a little bit better hearing those words from her friend. All that time in the museum was a nightmare for her. She was just trying to avoid everything Fancy Brand was talking about him. She just remember that he talked about his family, and that they were all entrepreneurs, and he was running his own business, and stuff. The pegasus was sure that the male unicorn wanted t impress her, but what really happened, was that he just gave her a headache.

They all four returned to the Castle, where Rarity and Rainbow Dash thank the two unicorns for inviting them and spent the whole day with them.

Once in their room. Rarity started preparing for sleep. Rainbow Dash was really tired so she laid down in her bed for a moment.

"Oh it was an amazing date don't you think so?" The unicorn asked.

"Oh, yes it was wonderful darling!" RD said ironically.

"Excuse me?" her friend asked.

Rainbow Dash stood up from her bed "Rarity, don't you dare to leave me alone again! Okay!?" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" the unicorn felt a little guilty for making her friend angry.

"You know what I'm talking about! You leave alone with that Fancy Brand all day long!"

"Sorry, but I leave you alone in order to let you guys meet each other" Rarity said.

"Okay, but let me tell you, I didn't felt comfortable okay!?" the pegasus blamed her. "You know he's not my type! He is so fancy and elegant and... all that stuff" RD stopped for a moment to catch some air. "Please, just don't leave me alone with him again... Okay?" she said more quiet.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry, I didn't think about that" Rarity apologized.

They stopped talking for a moment, meanwhile they were getting ready for sleep. Rarity was taking out all her night treatment for her face, hair, and body. Rainbow Dash was looking for a towel because she wanted to take a bath first.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow Dash screamed. But this time, it wasn't for something good.

"What happened?!" Rarity answered.

"Rarity, do you think Fancy Brand is going to come with us tomorrow?!"

"Tomorrow?" the unicorn asked.

"Yes, to the show!" RD said.

"Oh, I'm not pretty sure about that, maybe he is coming, but why!?" she asked.

"OMG! I'll be serious with you, I don't want him to come with us!" Rainbow answered.

"And what do you want me to do?! Tell Fancy Pants: Darling please, don't allow your cousin to come with us?!" Rarity responded.

"I just don't know. I just hope he doesn't come with us tomorrow" the altered pegasus said.

"Relax darling, why are you so worried about that!? He is a nice guy!" Rarity said.

"He might be, but he, he is this flirty and I don't want him to be all around me the entire night!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"OH! I know why you don't want him to come with us!" Rarity said with enthusiasm.

"What!?" RD asked.

"Yes, you don't want that wonderbolt to see you with him! right!?" the unicorn said.

"What!? Of course not!" the pegasus was shocked for what Rarity said.

"Yes! Thats why you are worried about him!"

"No!" Rainbow Dash was nervous, Rarity knew one of the reasons why she didn't want Fancy Brand to come with them tomorrow.

"Yes i'm pretty sure about that! Just look at you! you are blushing!" Rarity added.

"No, stop it!" the cyan pony said.

Rarity laughed "I have a great idea! Maybe you can make Soarin jealous with Fancy Brand!"

"No way I'm doing that! I don't want anypony to get hurt or something" Rainbow answered.

"Oh, come on Rainbow Dash!" the unicorn was trying to convince her.

"No Rarity, that's not good, thats not fine; doing that is just not okay"

"Oh darling, I'm sorry I forgot you are the Element of Loyalty" Rarity added.

Rainbow Dash felt uncomfortable about that situation, so she decided to go and take a bath. when she finished, Rarity was almost ready for sleeping. They order some food for dinner, and then they were just about to sleep.

"Rainbow," her friend said " maybe, I can think in something of how you can avoid Fancy Brand tomorrow." she stopped for a second. "We need to plan something, and I will help you dear"

****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just clarifying the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, just this story belongs to me ;) And of course, Fancy Brand does belong to me.

Hope you like it! and please leave me a review! ;)

-Nova 


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Dash woke up, it was kind of late. She looked all over the room in order to see if Rarity was there. But no, there was no sign of her, just a piece of paper in the little desk located next to her bed.

Dash saw the paper, it was a note from Rarity:

"Darling: I went to have breakfast with Fancy Pants. See you in the afternoon!

- Rarity"

****"Well, so this means more sleeping time!" Rainbow Dash said. And after that she returned to her bed, turned on the T.V. and after a while she slept again.  
**  
**.

.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity entered the room.

"Whu- What?" RD tried to respond.

"It is late! And I have to tell you something really really important!" Rarity said impatient.

"What happened Rarity?"

"It is about Fanc..."

"Wait! What time is it?!" the pegasus interrupted her friend.

"4 o'clock"

Dash went crazy when she heard the time it was. "No way! Buck! I slept all day long! I haven't eat anything! And we need to be at the Wonderbolts Show like in 3 or 4 hours!"

"Dash I have to tell you something!" Rarity was trying to control her friend, but she was yelling and flying as crazy.

"Is it about Fancy Brand?!"

"No, it is about Fancy Pants" Rarity said.

"Okay, okay, did he said something about Fancy Brand coming with us?!" RD asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, he is coming with us, but that is not what I was going to say..."

"Damn it! Rarity I have to go and eat something, and take a bath, damn! It is really late! Why in the world did I slept that much?!"

"Dashie, relax. You do not take too long for getting ready," the unicorn said.

"But this day is special, I need to be about 20% cooler than usual!" Rainbow Dash said. "Well, gotta go to the kitchen and see what can I eat."

"What?" Rarity asked at the same time her friend was leaving the room.

The unicorn stood alone in the bedroom, she felt a little upset; she looked at the mirror and then then she thought "Oh my Dear Celestia, I have to start getting ready for tonight!"

.

.

It was 7:30 pm, and both mares were almost ready. Rarity was retouching her make-up, meanwhile Rainbow Dash was looking herself in the mirror "Okay Rainbow Dash, this is your chance to impress them" the cyan pony whispered to herself.

Rarity walked by her side and looked at the mirror too.

"Darling, we look fabulous!" she said.

RD smiled and looked at her friend. "I hope everything goes pretty well"

"Yes it will, just let's follow the plan and everything is going to be perfect!" Rarity answered.

Rarity was kind of nervous to see Fancy Pants again, unfortunately, she wasn't able to tell RD about what happened that morning because the cyan pony was so worried and excited at the same time about that night that she didn't pay attention to the white unicorn.

Both ponies walked to the Castle's reception where they were supposed to meet Fancy Pants, and Fancy Brand. When the two mares arrived, the two stallions were already waiting for them. The male unicorns greeted the two mare by kissing their hooves; act that made Rainbow Dash feel awkward.

After that they all headed to the Wonderbolts Show. in all the way to the show, RD tried to avoid Fancy Brand, but that was kind of impossible because he sat down beside her. The pegasus, in order to ignore him, looked at the window all the time, pretending that the landscape was pretty awesome for her.

When they arrived, the place was full of very important ponies, all from Canterlot's high society. Rarity was so excited looking at them, admiring their apparels, manestyles, and accessories.

"Look Rarity," Fancy Pants said "We are going to see the show from that box seat over there."

Rarity tried to act like if nothing happened that morning. She looked at it, it was so pretty, full of luxuries and in the best place for enjoying the show. The four ponies headed the box seat and settled into their places. That night the box seat was reserved just for them.

Rainbow Dash was really excited, she ran and sat down in the best place to see the Wonderbolts Show, nothing was going to ruin that moment, nothing even Fancy Brand, who sat by her side again.

The show was just about to start, everypony was anxious, throughout the stadium screams and cheers were heard; and Rainbow Dash wasn't the exception, she was screaming like crazy. The moment came, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty, Rapidfire, Wave Chill, Soarin, Spitfire and some other wonderbolts entered the stadium flying as fast as the can.

The show started.

Its said that when you are having so much fun, time runs really quickly that you don't even notice it; and that's what happened to Rainbow Dash. That show was so special for her, she was cheering, screaming, and almost crying because the performance was pretty neat.

When the show ended, she returned from her own world to reality; yes she was sitting next to Fancy Brand. He was looking at her all the time, RD didn't notice it because she was so focused on the Wonderbolts that she didn't care about him.

"My dear Rainbow Dash," Fancy Brand said " it seems you loved the show, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was SO AWESOME!"

"I know, but I just cannot wait for the after party event in the hotel Hillton" He said. "I'm sure it will be better than the performance"

"Are you kidding me?" RD responded. "The performance was AWESOME, it was the best performance ever! I really doubt that the party will be better than the show"

"Well, let's see... but I guarantee that it will be" Fancy Brand added with a soft voice. Rainbow Dash exalted when he said that. She was pretty sure Fancy Brand was planning to be with her all night long.

"Fancy Brand, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called them "We are leaving right now!" the two ponies went the their friends and together headed the hotel.

Hillton Hotel was the most elegant hotel in Canterlot. In there, the wonderbolts were supposed to stay meanwhile they were on tour in Canterlot. In order to make them feel more comfortable, Princess Celestia implore that the after party will be carried out in the hotel; thereby, if one of the team members needed to rest, they just can go to their hotel rooms and sleep.

The four ponies arrived to the hotel, which was surrounded by the Canterlot's Royal Guards. One of them had a list in his hooves, in order to see which ponies were invited to the private party. The four of them said their names, and entered to the hotel.

"Oh Fancy Pants! I can't believe you invited us!" Rarity said really pleased.

"Rarity, that was nothing" he said "I'm glad to see you happy" Fancy Pants added.

They all were in the hotel's ballroom which was so neat decorated. Rarity felt in heaven; she knew that she was in one of the most important events of Canterlot. Every second, more and more ponies arrived. Rarity knew most of them because of the other high society event she went with Fancy Pants the last time she was in Canterlot. Also, she was able to recognize some of the most important ponies of Equestria, thanks to all the magazines she read.

Within minutes, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived to the ballroom with all the Wonderbolts. Everypony greeted them with a lot of respect, and some of them cheered.

"Good night everypony," Princess Celestia spoke. " I'm really glad you all are here, I do not want to give a long speech, so I just wanted to tell you thanks for coming, for all your support, and enjoy the night!" she added.

Everypony was so excited, and the party began.

This event was like the typical royal ball in which all ponies dance with a couple; for the ponies in Canterlot, this was the perfect party style they could have. Rarity was so amused with Fancy Pants; they were dancing in the center of the dance floor. The music was magical, all play by some ponies with their instruments (Octavia was there! :D).

On the other side of the dance floor, there was a big table full of appetizers. Rainbow Dash was there, looking how most of the ponies were dancing with some other pony. She had two good reasons for being there:  
1° She was hiding from Fancy Brand

2° She preferred to eat rather than dance with an estranger.

"Oh my gosh..." RD said to herself. She was kind of disappointed for the party. She thought that she would be able to meet all the members of the Wonderbolts, have time with them, and hang out with them. But that was just her dream, all of them were dancing with some other ponies or eating with some other ponies in the tables near the balcony. "I can't believe it. This party is so, so..." She was looking for the best words to describe it. "...fancy?"

"Yes, it is"

RD heard that voice. She recognized it, she was pretty sure who he was. She felt a little nervous. She turn her face to look at him.

"Soarin..." She said.

"Hello Rainbow Dash" he said smiling.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" she asked

He laugh for a moment, and he said "Well... this is the Wonderbolt after show 'party'. What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her in this event, because he knew Rainbow Dash didn't live in Canterlot, and the party was exclusive for important ponies of Canterlot.

"Oh, yes of course! Well, somepony invited me!" She said.

"Cool! Who invited you?"

"Emm... look!" RD pointed at Fancy Pants who was in the dance floor dancing with Rarity. "He invited me! Fancy Pants."

"Really?! How do you know him?" Soarin asked RD, because he was surprised that a stallion like Fancy Pants who was always busy with work, and attending to high society events; knew a mare like RD who was totally different from him.

"Well you know my friend Rarity, who is dancing with him. She is like very close to him, so he invited us to come here."

"That's really nice" Soarin said.

"Yes, I was really happy. But honestly, I preferred the Show than this party."

"I know, me too!" Soarin added with a smile, making the mare smile too. "Every year, this party is always the same. It is nice that it's like a ball because you can meet interesting ponies from Canterlot. But I prefer the after parties from other places like Las Pegasus, or Manehattan"

"OHMYGOSH! That sounds pretty cool!" Dash said. "I wish I could go to one of those parties!"

"Maybe one day you can come with us!" Soarin added.

They both smile. Rainbow Dash knew that the party was getting better, she felt so happy to be with Soarin; who was not only a wonderbolt, but her favourite wonderbolt.

"Rainbow Dash, would you like to dance with me?" Soarin said trying to hide the little blush in his face.

RD was shocked, she started blushing for a moment. "Yes" she said, trying to hide her feelings.

****The both headed to the dance floor and started dancing.

* * *

OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I know I took like forever to write this chapter! hope you don't hate me! :'(

Just clarifying the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, just this story belongs to me :) And of course, Fancy Brand does belong to me.

Hope you like it! and please leave me a comment!

- Nova ( .com)


	6. Chapter 6

Soarin and Rainbow Dash were dancing together in the center of the dance floor. The music was perfect for dancing with a couple. Soarin was trying to look at her in the eyes, but Rainbow Dash was looking at the floor. It wasn't because she didn't like the moment, it was because she was shy. Of course the mare would never accept it, but yes, she felt shy at that moment. That feeling was something that only that stallion was able to provoke on her.

"Are you okay?" Soarin asked her. He was worried about what she was thinking, because maybe she wouldn't be enjoying that moment like he was doing.

"Yes I am, but I don't know how to dance"

"Yes, you know, remember? We danced in Princess Cadence's Wedding"

"Yes, but the music wasn't as slow as this"

"Don't worry, just follow me, and let the music guide you"

Rainbow Dash looked at him and smile. He noticed that she was blushing, but he didn't say a word, just looked at her bewitched by her beauty.

.

.

.

On the other side of the ballroom, a white unicorn was looking for a pegasus. He looked at the dance floor for a moment. He saw a lot of ponies dancing there. He looked at his cousin enjoying the moment with the white mare by his side. After a moment Fancy Brand's eyes spotted what he was looking for. Unfortunately, the pegasus was dancing with another stallion who wasn't him.

Before the song ended, Fancy Brand walked directly to a mare with a cello.

"Octavia" he said

"Hey Fancy Brand! How are you?"

"Fine, fine... Could you please do me a favour?"

"Depends" she answered

"Please I need you to play the song in which everypony changes of couple"

"Okay, let me see what my partners think about it"

"Please, I implore you" He said desperate

"Okay, okay! Just wait a second"

"Perfect" And by saying so, he headed to the dance floor.

.

.

.

The song started, everypony knew that song, so they started dancing with somepony, and after some seconds later, everypony changed their couple. Rainbow Dash was surprised about that, she didn't know what to do, so she just copy what the rest of them were doing. It was kind of funny, she danced with a lot of stallions, including some wonderbolts, so she was happy for that. But seconds before the song was about to finish...

"What a surprise! Rainbow Dash I didn't know you were dancing!" Fancy Brand said.

"I thought the same of you" RD said, she didn't expect to see him there.

The music stopped.

"Rainbow Dash, let's go and drink something my dear" The unicorn said.

He grabbed the mare and walked away from the dance floor. Rainbow Dash looked at the ponies, trying to find Soarin, but she didn't spotted him. "This CAN'T be true!" she thought.

.

.

.

When the music stopped, Rarity looked for Fancy Pants. When they were together again, the mare noticed that her friend was being dragged by the white unicorn.

"Oh my gosh" She knew she had to do something. "Fancy Pants, let's drink something, I'm thirsty"

"Me too, let's go" he said. And after that they walked to the beverages.

"Oh Fancy Brand, Rainbow Dash you are here!" Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity!" RD felt relaxed "Thanks Celestia you are here" she thought.

"What do you think about the party, isn't it amazing?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Yes, it is cousin"

"Yes" RD said.

"Rainbow, let's go to the restroom" Rarity intervened.

"Yes!" And the two of them walked away.

"Mares" Fancy Pants said, and both of them laughed.

.

.

.

"Thanks Celestia you arrived! Rarity you saved me!"

"That was nothing, I saw you dancing with Soarin! But after a second you were with Fancy Brand, so I though you need my help" Rarity looked at the mirror, and started to retouch her make-up.

"Yes, thanks" RD answered.

"Okay this is the plan" Rarity said meanwhile applying her lipstick. "I saw a friend there, I will introduce her with Fancy Brand, so they could have some time together, and you will be free to be with the handsome of Soarin!"

"Hey!" Dash answered as she blushed.

"You do love him, don't you?"

"No"

"Lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me" Rarity said playfully "Okay let me go and find Swan Dive"

"Perfect"

Rainbow Dash waited until she saw Rarity with the other mare talking in order to go out of the restroom and find Soarin.

.

.

.

Near the appetizers, two wonderbolts were talking.

"No, we are not doing something important in the morning, why?" Spitfire asked.

"Just wondering" Soarin said.

"Does this have something to do with her?"

"Who!?" the pegasus said exalted.

"Don't even try to act like a dumb with me" Spitfire said with her authoritarian voice.

"Hmm... yes, it has to do with her"

"I knew it!" She said and laugh for a while. "Speak of the devil, she's coming" She added when she saw the cyan pegasus approaching.

"Perfect, let me go with her, talk to you later Spit!" Soarin said smiling.

"Okay, just don't do something stupid!" the captain of the wonderbolts added.

.

.

.

Rarity arrived with the other mare where the two stallions were.

"Sorry I took a lot of time, but I saw Swan Dive and we started talking!"

Both stallions looked at the mare next to Rarity, she had pink hair and amber coat. Rarity met her at a tea party the last time she was in Canterlot. They both had a lot of things in common, so they became good friends.

"Let me introduce you to her" Rarity said "Fancy Pants, Fancy Brand this is my friend Swan Dive. She is really nice!"

"Good night gentlecolts!" Swan Dive said

"Good night lady" Fancy Pants greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the mare said.

"The pleasure is ours" Fancy Pants added.

"Yes, it is" Fancy Brand said. "But Rarity, where is Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, she went for something to eat" Rarity answered "Hey! I have a great and wonderful idea! Let's go and sit there so we can have dinner" she added.

"What a magnificent idea" Fancy pants said.

And they went to a table to have dinner.

.

.

.

While Soarin was walking towards Rainbow Dash, a group of mares were looking at him. They wanted to approach him and hang out with him for a moment.

"Yes, let's go and talk to him!" A pink unicorn said.

"Wait a second! He is walking to that mare" A purple mare respond.

"What?!" The pink unicorn added

"She's just a fangirl, let's go with him" A green unicorn said.

"Girls I don't think she is leaving him for a while" The purple mare said.

"What the hay is he doing with her!?" The pink unicorn added

"I know, she doesn't even have class!" The green unicorn added.

"The only thing that's fine with her is that dress" The purple mare said.

"You are right" the two of them added.

.

.

.

"Where were you? I was looking for you!" Soarin said when he approached the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Sorry, I was talking with my friend Rarity" RD apologized.

"Oh it's fine, I thought you leave without saying goodbye" Soarin said playful.

"Of course not!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Soarin noticed there were some ponies looking at them. Its was uncomfortable to have too many eyes watching them, so he started looking for a better place to talk with the cyan mare.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, let's go there" He said pointing a balcony near some tables.

"Okay!"

They both walked across the tables where someponies were having dinner. Rainbow Dash tried to walk fast in order to avoid some undesired pony (Fancy Brand) look at her.

The two pegasi arrived to the balcony. It was quite big, or at least it seemed big because there wasn't anypony there. The balcony was very nice decorated. there were some soft lights hanging from the entrance, and at the edges there were some arrangements made with roses.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know" Soarin smiled.

"I just don't get how all those ponies like that 'party', you know it's better here outside!"

"Of course it is better here outside, specially if you are with the best company" the wonderbolt added.

The two of them started talking about everything. They were laughing, and enjoying the moment. That night the moon was full, it was big enough to illuminate the balcony where the two pegasi were. All the time, Rainbow Dash's eyes were enchanted by the moon, she wasn't able to take her eyes from it. She felt different that night, like a new pony.

Soarin was looking at her most of the time, when he wasn't looking at her, he looked at the moon. He felt so confident that night, and more by her side. Soarin knew she was kind of nervous, and that was the reason why she avoid looking at him. He was sure Rainbow Dash wasn't the kind of girl who express her feelings so easily, so he tried to make the situation less cheesy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Kind of"

"Do you want to go inside and eat something?"

"If you want to" Rainbow Dash said at the same time she unwittingly made a grimace.

"I know what you are thinking" Soarin laughed when he saw her face. "I prefer to eat something else" Sorin, just as RD, wasn't the kind of pony who like the typical gourmet food from Canterlot. "Would you like to go somewhere else? Maybe we can eat some sandwiches" He added.

"That would be fine, but..." Rainbow Dash tried to said but then the wonderbolt interrupted her.

"I know a place where they sell really good sandwiches, it's not so far from here!" He said enthusiastically.

"Soarin, that sound very cool, but I'm not sure because I don't want to go and leave my friend here" RD said thinking about Rarity.

"Oh I see, well if you want we can stay here" He said smiling.

.

.

.

Before the four ponies were about to finish their dinner, Fancy Brand stand up and said "I'm going to look for Rainbow Dash, maybe she is trying to find us"

"Oh I don't think Rainbow Dash is looking for us, maybe she is just talking with the Wonderbolts and she will come soon!" Rarity said. And the she looked at Swan Dive for a moment. "Oh I have a great idea! Fancy Brand, why don't you invite Swan Dive to dance?"

Fancy Brand looked at her for a second, the mare was smiling, so it would be very improper to say no, so he accepted. "Oh, of course" he said "Swan Dive, can I have this dance?"

"It is a pleasure!" she said.

Both panies headed to the dance floor, Fancy Brand was looking everywhere in order to find the cyan pegasus, but she wasn't there. On the other hand, Swan Dive was so happy because she was about to dance with one of the most wealthy ponies of Canterlot.

Once the two ponies were dancing, Fancy Pants asked "Rarity where is Rainbow Dash?"

"Emm... She, she is" Rarity tried to find an answer "She said she was going to talk with the Wonderbolts"

"Oh fine" Fancy Pants said and then he took a deep breath "Rarity, now that we are alone... I'm sorry if anything I said this morning disturb you."

"No, of course not, but..." Rarity stopped for a moment "I wasn't expecting you to say so"

"I know, we decided to don't make it public yet" Fancy Pants said, referring to Fleur and him.

"I know, that's why I didn't expect it, but... Why did you two...?"

"Well my darling, I didn't told you the whole story" the white stallion responded. "But, I can't tell you the whole story here, it is not the right place." He added. "Would you like to go with me to a better place to talk?"

"Yes" Rarity said. "But I have to tell Rainbow Dash about it"

"That's fine, I will go with my cousin and tell him too"

.

.

.

Outside in the balcony, Soarin and Rainbow Dash were still talking.

"And I think that was the best vacation I have ever had" The wonderbolt said.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said smiling.

For a moment, both of them were silent looking to the moon. The place was quiet and comfy, Soarin stepped closer to her. Rainbow Dash noticed it and smile, then she looked at the garden below the balcony. Soarin smiled.

"What are you thinking Dashie?" He asked.

"Nothi... How did you call me?!" she asked, surprised by how he had called her.

"I... I'm sorry" He apologized. Soarin thought he had just ruined the moment.

"No, it's fine I liked it" Rainbow Dash looked at him "It's just that nopony calls me like that" She said "Well just Pinkie Pie but she's crazy!" and then she laughed.

Soarin smiled as he saw her looking at him with those magenta eyes he loved. He was stepping closer and closer to her. RD started blushing, she knew what the stallion was going to do. She felt nervous, but at the same time she was excited about it. their lips were just about to touch when...

"Oh thanks my dear Celestia you are here!" Rarity said when entering to the balcony.

"Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash stepped back and looked at her friend.

"Rainbow Dash, we need to talk!" Rarity said, she noticed that she entered in the wrong moment, but it was necessary to talk to her friend.

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend, she was about to 'kill' her for interrupting, but then she noticed the white unicorn was kind of worried. RD faced Soarin again and she said: "Can you please wait for a second?"

"Yes, of course!" He said.

Both ponies walked inside the ballroom, Soarin walked inside too, but he was far from them.

"What happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry If I interrupted you" Rarity answered, she was embarrassed.

"No, it's fine" RD tried to smile.

"Okay" Rarity took a deep breath "Darling, Fancy Pants and I need to talk, but not here" She finally said.

"So...?" the cyan pony didn't get it.

"We are leaving right now" The unicorn said "Would you like to stay here? Or return to the Castle? Because I'm not going to be able to distract Fancy Brand so..."

"No, it's fine, I think Soarin and I are going to have dinner somewhere else!" Rainbow Dash smiled, she was going to be able to have more time with the wonderbolt.

"Perfect! So see you at the Castle!" Rarity said "Please Rainbow Dash be there before 1:30 am!" Rarity added.

"Okay!" RD said happily.

Rarity left and Rainbow Dash look backwards in order to find Soarin, but when she looked at him, there were three mares around him. The cyan pegasus looked at the three mares, she started to feel kind of angry, of course she would never admit to herself that she was jealous, but yes, she was.

Soarin noticed Rarity left, and he saw Rainbow Dash looking at him. He felt ashamed to be surrounded by all those mares while the cyan pegasus was looking at him. He looked at RD's eyes, he noticed she was kind of angry and upset.

"Sorry mares, but I need to go!" He said.

"Aww please Soarin do not go!" the pink unicorn said while holding his hoof.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to" He said and moved his hoof away form the pink unicorn's hoof. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to go!" He smiled and left.

"I can't believe he left us for her!" The green unicorn said angry.

"Me neither!" the purple mare added while the three of them looked at Soarin approaching to Rainbow Dash.

"Do you still feel hungry?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yes, why?" He smiled.

"Rarity told me she is leaving right now, so maybe we can..." The cyan pegasus said

"Great! Let's go to eat sandwiches where I told you!" Soarin responded, and after that they headed the restaurant.

.

.

.

The both pegasi went flying to the the restaurant Soarin suggested. When they arrived they order two special sandwiches and then they decided to sit down in one of the tables outside. The food was delicious, both of them enjoyed it and after they finished Rainbow Dash told Soarin that it was kind of late and she needed to go to the Castle, so Soarin volunteered to escort her to the Castle.

When they arrived some Royal Guards were safeguarding the castle, so when they saw the two pegasi approaching one of the guards said: "Your names please"

"Rainbow Dash and..." The mare said

"Oh Miss Rainbow Dash come in!" The Royal Guard said when he identify her.

The two of them walked in, Rainbow Dash made a grimace for how the Royal Guard called her, Soarin saw her and started laughing making her laugh too.

"Well Lady Dash" He said before leaving "It was a pleasure to be with you on this beautiful night" And he smiled, took RD's hoof and kissed it.

"Soarin!" RD blushed and then laughed for how he was acting. It was so funny to look him act as elegant and fancy as the rest of Canterlot's ponies "The pleasure was mine, Sir" she said and both laughed.

"Will I have the opportunity to see you again Lady Dash?" Soarin continued.

"Of course Sir!" she followed his game.

"Well Dashie, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Soarin" the cyan pegasus said, and after that she kissed his cheek.

Soarin blushed for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. "Good night Dashie" he said in shock.

Rainbow Dash ran as quickly as she could. She was astonished for what she did, that was something she never expected to do. She entered her room, it was vacant, Rarity wasn't there. Dash took a deep breath and then she screamed: "THIS WAS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

She went out to the little balcony of the bedroom, she needed some fresh air. Then she looked down and saw her friend and Fancy Pants arriving. She decided to enter to the room again and wait for Rarity there.

The door was opened, and the white unicorn entered.

"Oh thanks my Dear Celestia you are already here!" Rarity said.

"Yes, before 1:30 am!" RD said proudly.

"Great, Rainbow Dash I have to tell you something" Rarity impatient.

* * *

HAPPY EASTER! Here it was Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! PLEASE leave me a coment, everytime I read your coments makes me want to write more :D

I won't promise when I will upload next chapter because the next weeks coming are going to be horrible for me D: I need to study for my mock exams, and work in some proyects... So please be patient!

-Nova (visit my DA: )


End file.
